


Fated Bookshop

by yorit1



Series: sterek week [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Derek stumbles into a bookshop to escape paparazzi and groupies and meets stiles who owns the shop. Is it fate?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: sterek week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984933
Kudos: 47





	Fated Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank @sterek_lover0204 for going over this fic for me. You are so kind

Stiles was the owner of a book store. He loved it. It was very old fashioned, but he loved reading books the traditional way. He loved reading books, especially romance novels. There was something magical about the way these novels portrayed love and falling in love. He was even attempting to write his own book. However, he was having trouble writing as he has closed himself off from love ever since Theo broke his heart. He was not expecting such a betrayal. People now called him jaded, as he did not easily trust others and was unwilling to get into new relationships. Stiles preferred the relationships he had with the fictional characters.   
It looked like it was going to be a slow day today. Not that many people come in most of the days. On top of that, Today it was raining, so Stiles was sure that not many people would venture outside. Stiles thought it was the perfect opportunity to get lost in his world. He sat on his favourite seat and continued reading his famous novel. Stiles was so lost in his precious fantasy world that he did not hear the bell above the door ring, alerting him that someone had entered the shop.   
“Hello, is anyone here?” Derek asked as he walked around the front of the shop.  
Derek stopped when he spotted the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He had brown hair and pale skin. He was so absorbed in the book that he did not even notice when Derek walked in. Its been a while since people have not seen Derek when he walks into a room, with him being the star quarterback of the local football team. The one that was expected to take them all the way to the super bowl.   
“Hi,” Derek said as he was standing in front of Stiles.   
Stiles looked up startled. He was not expecting anyone to come over today as it was pouring. He could see that the man in front of him was soaking.   
Derek was surprised when this person looked up. He had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were amber and deep and doe-eyed, and he could see into his soul.   
“Beautiful.” Derek let out.   
“Excuse me?” Stiles asked in a not so friendly tone.   
“You are beautiful. I must say I stumbled upon this bookstore by accident and honestly I was not expecting to meet someone so lovely.”  
Stiles gave him an unimpressed look. Derek looked like he was another one of those heartbreakers and stiles promised himself that he would never fall for the bullshit those heartbreakers said.   
“Do you treat all your customers like this?” Derek asked.   
Stile scoffed. “I don’t see you buying anything. Be careful; you’ll get all my books wet.” Stiles said.   
Derek let out a laugh, and it was charming and full of heart. Stiles would not be stupid enough to fall for his charm.   
“You are refreshing and beautiful, and I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting someone like you in a while,” Derek said.   
Can I help you with something? Are you looking for any book in particular?” Stiles asked with his fakest polite voice he could muster.   
“What are you reading maybe Ill get that.”  
Stiles looked at his book all embarrassed. If this man sees that he was reading a romance book, he might think that Stiles was open for business. But, Stiles was closed for Romance.”  
“Midnight Dream, hu my sister loves that book. I would not have taken you for one that was into Romance books.” Derek said.   
“I can read what I like. It is my store,” Stiles said and blushed.   
“Of course, you can beautiful,” Derek said and gave stiles the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.   
Stiles felt like he was in one of his books. Where some handsome stranger enters and he talks sweet nothings to the main character and the main character swoons. But that was only in books it has never happened to him in real life.   
“You don’t know who I am, do you beautiful. That is such a breath of fresh air. That is why I came into this store. I was trying to hide.” Derek said. “I’m Derek Hale.”  
Stiles looked up at him, confused as if he was supposed to know who that was.   
“You don’t watch football, do you?” Derek asked.   
“Not my thing,” Stiles responded, going back into his book.   
“Ah yes, the books are more your cup of tea, beautiful,” Derek said. “What’s your name?”  
“Stiles.” He said while trying to ignore Derek.   
“That’s a unique name for such a unique man. I have to say It has been a great pleasure to meet such a unique person like you. Usually, I’m surrounded by football players and by adoring groupies who like me because of what I can do, my money, or my good looks. But you, you are treating me like a real person, and I have to say that I like it.”  
“You are saying all these nice things to me, but why should I believe you. I’ve heard all the lines before. And while in books they are magical, in real life it never happens, and you look like a player.” Stiles said.   
“Can I say I was assigned the player role and so I only played up to the image? Meeting you, you see the real me. The one I wish more people can see. You don’t treat me like anything special just because I know how to throw a ball to score touchdowns. I already feel better being in your presence this short amount of time. Beautiful its as if you get me. I did not know before today that fate existed. But standing here today has made me reconsider. I think it was fate that while it was pouring today and I was running from the paparazzi and the fangirls that I happened to walk into your shop. And while in this shop I have met the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Do you believe in fate beautiful?”  
“Fate is only something that exists in those books; its not real.”  
“Someone has hurt you, I can see it in your eyes. They must have done something so terrible to you. I think you want to believe in love that’s why you read these books, but you haven’t had the opportunity to be shown love and what it is like when it is done correctly. I promise you that I will treat you right if you give me the chance to show you what love is. I will be like the hero in Midnight Dreams. Please trust me.” Derek pleaded.   
“I’m not sure I should trust you. But we can be friends for now and see what happens. I may be able to grow to trust you over time.” Stiles said.   
“Can I hug you?” Derek asked.   
Stiles nodded his head in affirmation. He will allow Derek to hug him. Derek was still a little wet, but he was also hot underneath. Stiles had never felt this safety and security before in his life from a hug. Stiles laid his head on Derek’s chest and breathed in carefully. Stiles just basked in the warmth of this other person who he was beginning to trust.   
“You are amazing and beautiful, and you know that,” Derek said as the two of them stood in the middle of the room continuing to embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full fic for the fandom, I hope you like. You can find me on Tumblr and Twitter on yorit1


End file.
